The return to Hogwarts
by Fullsteel
Summary: Ed is sick and the last hope to cure him is to get help from Hogwarts. Spoilers for both FMA and HP. RoyxEd


_Hello!  
For a couple of days ago I had this story published as "No name yet" but I only had it here so I could have it on my other computer. But then people read it and thought it was good so I publishes my little work, it's a HP crossover with Fma.  
Don't expect to much only, this is only a thing I've been writing on that wasn't ment to be published._

**I don't own either Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter, this can contain spoiler for both Fma and HP.**

_Well, please read and review!_

* * *

"Now when the sorting and the feast is over I've an announcement to make!" Dumbledore said and sadly smiled against all the students in the Great Hall.

"Some of you, from 3rd year and up should remember Edward Elric the state alchemist we had here 4 years ago..." Dumbledore said and many students started to excitedly talk with each other.

"Very well... He's coming here this year as a 7th year student." Dumbledore explained, "But the reasons he has to come here isn't delighting news..."

**Harry's POV**  
"...Edward Elric the state alchemist we had here 4 years ago..." Dumbledore said, "Very well, he's coming here this year as a 7th year student."

Harry gasped, and looked at Ron and Hermione, they looked excited and Harry was feeling excited to.

"Oh, I've missed him!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, this is great!" Ron said.

Harry was just smiling, he had missed Ed very much to.

**Dumbledore POV  
**"But the reason he had to come here again isn't delighting news..." Dumbledore continued as his voice was filled with a sadness, "Edward has under a long time suffered from a disease called Hindenfreims Syndrome. It has come to such a stage in the disease that there's no way to cure it in his world and he's dying..."

Many gasps where heard from the Great Hall.

"It's a disease which slowly makes it harder and harder to breath and coughing blood isn't unusual... He'll also suffer height fevers. Slowly the lungs stops working." Dumbledore explained, "The reason he's here is that we maybe can find a way to cure him with help of Herbology, Potions and magical healing..."

**Harry's POV**  
"Dear God!" Hermione whispered and felt tears burn behind her eyes, "Why him?"

Harry sat with half open mouth and tried to get in the words Dumbledore had said... Edward was dying?

"It can't be..." Ron mumbled.

**Dumbledore POV  
**"If we won't find a cure he'll die within a half year." Dumbledore ended his sentence and the Great Hall was in a heavy silence before Dumbledore spoke again.

"You'll also find that Roy Mustang is here too... He has worked his way up in the military since last time, then he was a Lieutenant Colonel now he's a Brigadier General." Dumbledore was silent for a while before looking at Harry and his friends.

"That was all I wanted to tell you, now off to bed but if Harry Potter and his friends could stay..."

The sound of chairs against the floor and students leaving the hall was the only sounds for the moment. Then only Dumbledore and some other teachers were in the hall.

"I guess you three would want to meet Edward?" Dumbledore asked and gave them a sad smile.

"Yes, please." Harry said, he looked concerned.

"When can we meet him?" Hermione asked, "Tomorrow?"

"Actually you can meet him now, he told me that it would be nice to see you again." Dumbledore said, "He's in the hospital wing for the night, he'll probably shift to your dorms after we've taken some tests on him... I'll follow you there."

They walked in silence up to the hospital wing but before Dumbledore let them in he turned to them.

"He has changed quite a lot since last time he was here and he has been through a lot of terrible things..." Dumbledore said, "If something happens you can call on Madame Pomfrey." He said before opening the door and letting the three teens in.

In the back of the room there was a bed and someone were lying in it, Harry, Ron and Hermione almost ran up to the person in the bed... Sure was it Ed. He had grown since last time they had seen him, but he was very thin and he was pale, but when he opened his eyes it was the same deep in them as before. Ed smiled.

"Hey... Long time, no see..." He mumbled and pushed himself up in sitting position.

"Oh Ed!" Hermione said and gave him a hug.

"We've missed you as hell!" Ron said and smiled.

"Yeah, it has been really calm here since one of the biggest trouble makers of Hogwarts left." Harry said and smiled.

Ed chuckled.

"I don't think I'll be making so much trouble this time..." Ed said weakly and coughed, "Dumbledore... told you every...thing... right?" He asked and wiped of blood from his mouth and sank down to lying position again.

"Yes he did." Hermione said and she wiped away a tear from her face.

"Hey... I'm not dead... yet." Ed said and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Ed, they'll find a way..." Harry said.

"Yeah, if they could make me sane after last years they must be able to cure you." Ron said.

"Sane again?" Ed asked, "Now... tell me, what have you been up to since last time I was here?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione together told Ed about the 4th year when Durmstrang and Beauxbaton came and about the Triwizard cup, how Harry's name was put in the Goblet of Fire and how Lord Voldemort came back and Cedric's death.

About the 5th year, how nobody believed Harry about Voldemort and about the Order of the Phoenix...

The 6th year about how everybody suddenly believed him, about Snape's betrayal, about the Death Eaters and the Horcruxes. About 1 hour later they were finished Edward looked at them in amaze.

"Wow, you've been up to pretty much." He said and turned away to cough again, after he turned back.

"Yeah, pretty much, still it isn't over..." Harry said, "What've you been up to?"

"The usual..." Ed muttered, "I searched the Philosophers' Stone... And found it 2 years ago."

Hermione gasped.

"Did you... Did you bring your and Alphonse's bodies?"

Ed smiled sadly.

"Yes I did... Or well... I was killed, Al brought me back, then I brought Al back when I realised there isn't a thing as equivalent exchange..." Ed mumbled, "But last year I run into this guy we call Scar... Ed tells them about Scar And he... he killed Alphonse... It was me he was after... He was a state alchemist killer." Ed said and bit his lip and swallowed a tear flowed down from his eye.

"After that my life has been a living hell, I've tried to kill myself several times..." Ed mumbled and pulled up the sleeve of his left arm.

Harry and his friends gasped at the sight, Ed's left arm was covered in scars in all different directions, he also lowered the collar on his shirt there was a long scar there too.

"I thought I didn't have something... or somebody to live for any longer... But then someone saved me." Ed said and smiled sadly, "Not long after that when I decided to live I started to cough blood and breathing became harder, I should've understood that my mother's disease was genetic..."

Ed let out a cold laugh. "Isn't that ironic...? I couldn't kill myself and now a disease does the job for me."

"We're sorry..." Harry said and gave Ed a pat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know..." Ed mumbled, "Let's talk about something else... Have anyone of you been lucky? Maybe found someone special?" Ed asked and smirked.

"Er..." Harry said and blushed, "Well... I and Ginny kinda'... are together..."

Ed chuckled at Harry's expression.

"Well, I and Lavendel had it going for a while but... I dumped her..." Ron said and sighed.

"Won-won realised he was a jerk." Hermione said and smirked.

"Won-won?" Ed said, "How... cute."

"And I'm still mailing with Victor..." Hermione said with a dreamy expression.

"Hey, what about you?" Harry asked, Ed's face turned into a slight shade of pink.

"Then there is someone." Ron said and grinned.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"You'd never believe me if I told you." Ed said and smiled.

"Come on! Tell us!" Harry said. "Yeah! We told you!"

"You'll just think it's sick and absurd!" Ed said and waved his arms.

"Hey, a bit if love is never wrong!" Ron said.

"Tell us, or I'll make you tell us!" Hermione said.

Ed shook his head violently.

"Are you to ashamed to admit who it is?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face. Then Ed looked up, if his beloved was there he'd be hurt if Ed was ashamed.

Ed muttered a name and put a pillow over his head.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment and then they started to laugh.

"That's not weird." Hermione said, "I've always thought you two would be a good pair."

"Exactly!" Ron said and grinned.

Ed lifted the pillow of his face.

"So you and Mustang, eh?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... And you don't think it's weird... or absurd?"Ed asked them.

"Nope." They said in unison.

"You must be the first ones to think we're normal... Everyone else who knows thinks that I'm in need of attention and that Roy is a perverted man who can't get anything out of women anymore." Ed said and smiled before coughing again, "But then... I don't think 11 years apart is soooo much?"

"No it isn't, it would be different if he was like... 40 year old." Hermione said and smiled.

"Yeah..." Ed mumbled and yawned, "That would... just... be... wei...rd..." Ed rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry guys but I think I'm... going to... fall asleep... any second... now..." Ed mumbled and closed his eyes. "I'll maybe... come on some... lessons tomorrow... maybe..."

"We'll let you sleep." Ron said and gave Ed a pat on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and we'll come back tomorrow!" Hermione said.

"Hey, he's already asleep..." Harry whispered as they tip toed out of the room, outside they bumped right into Roy Mustang, he looked almost the same as 4 years earlier, only that he looked worn out and was pale.

"Oh... Professor Mustang!" Hermione said in surprise.

"Hm? It wasn't yesterday I saw you three." Roy said with a little smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you again." Harry said.

"Yes, indeed." Ron said and Harry and Hermione starred at him.

Ieak! Ronald speaking like that was scary!

"Guess you have been told about Edward's condition?" Roy asked darkly.

The three teens nodded.

"I'm sure they'll find a way to cure him here." Hermione said.

"I really hope so..." Roy mumbled and opened the door to the hospital wing. "Guess we'll meet later..." He said before closing the door after him.

"Man, I really hope they'll find a cure..." Ron said.

"Ed doesn't deserve all this." Harry muttered, "If there really is a God out there I think I despise him."

"First his mother died, he looses his arm and leg and his brothers body, he was in deep trouble with homunculus, his brother is killed, he tried to kill himself, and now he's dying..." Hermione mumbled, "It's just unfair!"

"He's haunted by death..." Harry said, "I'm angry but I don't now who or what to be angry at!" He said.

"Not me either." Hermione mumbled before they parted in the common room, "Well, good night."

The two boys nodded and walked in to their dormitory, Seamus and Neville was up.

"How was Ed?" Neville asked.

"In pretty bad shape." Harry said, "Coughing a lot..." He lied down in his bed and pulled the curtains around him, after a while he fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day

**Ed POV  
**"Uh..." Ed mumbled and slowly opened his eyes, he felt something warm on his hand. He looked down to see Roy hold his hand, he was sleeping half in his chair and half on Ed's bed.

Ed smiled to himself, he really loved Roy. He was lucky to have such a great person beside him all the time, Roy hadn't left Ed's side for long periods during a couple of months.

Just as Ed took in a deep breath he started to cough, he tried to keep it silence but it was one of his "bad" cough attacks.

Ed inhaled so much air he could manage to get in but it felt as nothing got in. He coughed up blood which stained the white blanket. Roy yawned but was fast up when he heard Ed's coughs.

"Ed, it's okay..." Roy said and stroke his hand over Ed's back to make him breathe normal again.

"Just take slow deep breaths..." Roy murmured and embraced Ed in a hug.

"Thanks..." Ed mumbled as he was rocked by Roy, "You know I love you?" Ed asked him weakly.

"Of course I know, and I love you." Roy said and kissed Ed's hair.

"Roy... Could you follow me down to the Great Hall?" Ed asked and looked at Roy.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Roy asked with hint of concern in his voice.

"I really want too." Ed said and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Aw, right." Roy said and got up, "But if you gets problems I'll carry you back here."

Ed smiled and put his legs down on the floor and wobbly took a few steps.

"I think I can manage to walk..." He mumbled as he tried to keep his balance, Roy grabbed his shoulders to support him.

"Ready to go?" He asked and placed himself to Ed's right side.

"Yup!" Ed said and smiled.

**Great Hall  
**The Great Hall was pretty empty, it was a Sunday and it was pretty early. The teacher's was up and some students. When the doors opened and Mustang and Ed entered the teachers looked up at them. Roy had his arm around Ed's shoulders to help him walk.

When Dumbledore saw them he gesticulated them to come and sit down in front of him at the teachers' table.

"Good morning." Dumbledore greeted them as they sat down.

"Morning." Ed mumbled and sat down. 'Gees, only walking here drained me on energy...' He thought.

"Good morning." Roy answered and sat down beside Ed.

"How are you feeling today?" Dumbledore asked Ed.

"Well, I'd lie if I say I'm feeling fine..." Ed said and gave a weak smile.

The teachers around the table looked concerned.

"I must say that it's good to see you again, Edward." McGonagall said, "But under the crimcuinstances..."

"I know." Ed said and smiled sadly.

"What have you been doing these years?" McGonagall asked.

"Searching the Philosophers stone, and I found it two years ago... I settled down for a year with Al... But he's dead now."

Most teachers gasped at this.

"I and Al ran into an old enemy... He was going to kill me but Al... He... jumped in front... of me." Ed said, he had a distant look in his eyes, "After that I spent many months with trying to kill myself but then Roy saved me. After I choose life I slowly become sick." Ed said, "A simple way to say it, I've been going through a living hell."

Roy gave Ed a pat on his back.

"Eat something." Roy told Ed.

"You know I have a hard time eating." Ed muttered.

"I know but you have to eat to keep some energy." Roy said.

"Not now." Ed said.

"Then I'll make something for you later." Roy said and looked at Ed.

"Stew?" Ed asked and looked at Roy with puppy eyes which made Roy chuckle.

"Sure, Ed." He said, "Whatever you wish for."

"Then you can make do that soup you're so good at doing to!" Ed said, "And when you're at it can't you also do--"

"Ed, is the ordinary food that bad?" Roy asked and smiled.

"No it isn't! But your cooking is great!" Ed exclaimed and hugged Roy's arm, "Pleaaasee?"

"All right! I give up!" Roy said and sighed.

"You two acts as an old arguing couple." McGonagall said and smiled at the arguing pair.

"And that's exactly what we are." Roy said and gave Ed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Are you calling me old?" Ed asked and starred at Roy, "And I've told you too not kiss me, you can get sick!"

The teachers at the table had the word shock written across their faces.

"Oh." Roy said, "Forgot you didn't know... We're used with everybody knowing back home." He said and looked at his little blonde angel.

"And the doctor said it isn't contagious, so I can kiss you how much I want to." Roy said and kissed Ed's forehead.

"But what if the virus evolves into another state and becomes contagious!" Ed said

"Gees, calm down Ed, be happy that it wasn't a French kiss." Roy said. 'How weird, it almost feels like everything is normal again... But it isn't, I'm sure that Ed's in more pain than he shows...'

Ed blushed at Roy's kiss remark, Dumbledore smiled widely.

"Love is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Dumbledore said as he smiled.

Ed was still blushing when he heard the voices of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called out, "Please join us!"

They sat down on Ed's right side, beside each other.

"Good morning." Ed said and gave them a smile.

"This isn't morning." Ron said, "It's night. The clock is bloody 8 am!"

"Stop whining." Hermione muttered, "You could sleep if you wanted to, you had a choice."

"She has a point." Harry muttered, "Beside you dragged me up too."

Ed yawned and dropped his head at Roy.

"You know, all this talking about sleep... Makes me wanna sleep again..." Ed muttered.

"Gees! You went through the trouble to get down here and now you're going back?" Roy muttered, "You're hopeless!"

"Naa, we don't need to go anywhere... I can sleep right... here..." Ed said and snuggled up to Roy.

"I think the bed would be better." Roy said.

"But you aren't there..." Ed mumbled and hugged Roy's arm.

"Okay, but what if I goes to bed with you?" Roy whispered to Ed and kissed him on his cheek.

Ed giggled.

"Sure... But you'll have to carry me back." Ed said and grinned, "Remember you was the one who said you'd carry me back."

Roy sighed and stood up.

"Well, guess we'll meet later." Roy said to the teachers as he picked up Ed who was on his way to fall asleep.

"You know where you can find me..." Ed said to Harry, Ron and Hermione before he snuggled up to Roy's chest.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter one... Please review and tell me what you thought of it._

Have a good time!  
'Fullsteel'


End file.
